


Bet I could do it better

by Testifiedprince



Series: The Spying Series [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor and Val are in love, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blood, Bottom Alastor, Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Soft Alastor, Spying, Vox is a pissbaby, Voyeurism, big dick, protective valentino, tummy bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testifiedprince/pseuds/Testifiedprince
Summary: Alastor just wants some alone time with Val, and Val is happy to oblige.Vox wants some company and finds more than he expected.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), one sided Valentino/Vox
Series: The Spying Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677379
Comments: 8
Kudos: 165





	Bet I could do it better

**Author's Note:**

> So happy to see my last story got so much love!!! This was inspired by the lovely Valastor discord chat I’m in, and the amazing people who flooded me with ideas. Also, peep the WCSY reference because that story is my life-
> 
> Anyways, I hope to make this a series with people always walking in on our two overlords during their down time! Enjoy~

“Darling,” Alastor breathed against Valentino’s lips, arms wrapping around the pimps shoulders. “You’ve been teasing me all day my love. Where are your manners?” He asked, grazing his bottom lip with his teeth, earning a soft groan from the man under him.

Valentino tightened his grip on Alastor’s hips, all his hands roaming his lovers body with Fervor. “Awe, Bambi can’t you be patient and wait until we’re alone?” Val asked, two of his hands finding the deers ass and squeezing. Alastor yelped at the sudden assault, and kissed Val harder.

“I can’t, I’ve missed you too much.” He growled between kisses, snapping his fingers and giggling as his clothes vanished in a puff of smoke.

Valentino smiled devilishly and used one of his free hands to reach over his desk and grab some lube, pouring some onto his hand and returning them to tease Alastor’s entrance. “I’ve missed you too,” Val purred. “Why can’t we just be more open baby? I wouldn’t have to tease you if everyone knew..” he whispered, pushing one of his fingers into the deer, chuckling as Alastor shuddered against him.

“I-I don’t want people to know. Both of our jobs are on the line as it is with this relationship- ah!” Alastor scrambled to grab Val’s coat collar as the pimp began to slowly move his finger and add another to try and find his sweet spot. “E-even if it would be easier for the two of us t-t-to be open.” Alastor whimpered, grinding his hips down against Val’s hand, tail flicking desperately.

Meanwhile, Vox approached his friends office with some paperwork, figured doing it while having some entertaining company would be easier. He was about to open the door when he heard a soft sound. Ah, so Val had a friend with him, no big deal. Vox had seen Val in more compromising positions than anyone else in the world- so it didn’t matter to him.

When Vox entered the room he had to do a double take, as he saw Alastor- the radio demon, his mortal enemy- moaning softly and grinding his ass on Valentino’s hand, who was holding him in all of his arms and smiling at him, whispering dirty words to him.

Valentino looked up and saw Vox and for a moment his blood ran cold, but then an evil idea flew through his mind, and he pushed his fingers harder inside of Alastor, who squeaked and buried his face further in the coat fluff. “What brings you in my office?” He asked casually, feeling Alastor stiffen in his arms.

“Paperwork, figured I could hangout with you while I did it. I see you’re a tad busy though.” Vox said, striding into the room to sit on the couch across from the desk. “Continue, don’t let me stop you two from having a good time~” he hummed, crossing his legs as an evil smile flicked across his screen.

Alastor couldn’t bring himself to move, he knew that voice. Vox was sitting across the room, watching as Val fucked him with his fingers, and he suddenly became very aware of his own body. He was naked, his tail was exposed, his scars were exposed. Everything he wanted to stay hidden was out and on display. “V-...Val..” he whispered, embarrassment flooding his face.

Valentino hummed, and held onto the deer tighter, removing his fingers and putting more lube onto his hand to slick up his cock. “Shh..it’s alright Bambi. He’s not going to snitch.” Val whispered, lining up his cock with Alastor’s entrance and pushing into him with a soft groan. He looked up to see Vox watching them, tapping his foot.

“Jealous Vox?” He asked, rubbing Alastor’s hips as he pushed into him slowly, making sure Al felt all his piercings and all his ridges. “Aww..baby you’re shaking, just hold onto me and I’ll make you feel better.” Val laughed sweetly into Al’s ear, letting him settle fully in his lap. “There you go, so good baby.” 

Vox was all but drooling at the sight. Who knew Alastor was such a slut? Here he was shaking and panting as he sat on Valentino’s dick. Vox could just barely see the bulge his cock made in the deers belly in between them. It was really..really hot. Vox couldn’t help the tent growing in his pants, and all this time Val hadn’t looked away from him. “He takes it like a champ,” he chuckled. “How many times have you fucked him like that huh?” He asked, rubbing his hand along his crotch.

Alastor was absolutely out of breath, chest heaving at the overwhelming feeling of being watched while doing something so intimate. He held back a cry as Val bucked his hips and ground against his insides. He looked up at Val with a glare and teary eyes, but buried his face again and accepted his fate.

Valentino began to fuck up into Alastor, using gripping his hips to pound into him. The poor deer was holding back all his sweet noises, so he tried to find his prostate quickly to make him cry out. “I believe that’s for us to know and you to mind your own business.” He replied to Vox, “but he’s so soft, so warm,” he purred into Alastor’s ear. “Aren’t you baby? Aren’t you my good baby?”

Alastor nodded his head, tears streaming down his cheeks, biting his lip hard to keep sounds in. He was squeaking and humming but he wasn’t making the sounds Val wanted to hear. He didn’t notice the blood dripping down his chin from the bite wound in his lip, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to disappear and take Val with him.

Vox pulled his cock out and laughed, stroking himself slowly as he watched Valentino’s cock disappear in Alastor’s ass, and it was a delicious sight. “You got an amazing ass Alastor,” he growled. “Tiny, I am jealous, how come you never fucked me like that huh?” Vox said, glaring with a smirk at the pimp.

“I used to make you scream Tiny, bet he’s not half the fuck I used to be.” Vox slurred, edging himself and watching with glee as Valentino’s smile faltered and his arms tightened around the deer in his lap. “He’s not even making a sound, Alastor have some compassion and at least moan for the man. He loves the sounds, especially the ones I made.” Vox moaned as he squeezed his cock, soft blue electricity crackling around his hands.

Valentino growled and squeezed Alastor tightly, pushing his face into the deers shoulder and breathing him in. “If my baby wants to moan for me he will, if not I’m fine with him being quiet.” He huffed, slowing his thrusts to be harder, deeper.  
“Ain’t that right Al?” Val whispered.

Alastor pulled his head out of the fluff to look at Val, he nodded frantically and reached his hands up to grab at his face, kissing him deeply. He didn’t want to hear anything, he just wanted to be closer to Val. Maybe that would block out the feeling of being watched. He broke the kiss with a gasp and cried. “V-Val!” He shuddered. “Ma..make him leave, p-please!” Alastor whimpered, hands shaking against Valentino’s face.

“You heard him Vox. Get out.” Valentino didn’t look away from Alastor, reaching on of his hands up to wipe his tears. “Baby it’s alright, Daddy’s here.” He hummed. “Daddy’s got you. I won’t let the mean tv get you baby.” Valentino all but cradled Alastor in his arms, slowly thrusting into him and stroking him in time with his movements.

Vox growled and stroked himself faster, smirking at the couple. “Oh, I’m afraid I’m too comfortable. You want me to leave?” He laughed, loud and cruel. “Make me.” He huffed.

Alastor turned and finally looked at Vox, eyes glowing a dark menacing red. “..get out.” He whispered with a million voices, and reached out a shaking hand to summon his shadow. His shadow dashed from the darkness and grabbed Vox violently, enveloping him and making him disappear. He just sent him outside the studios, but he was finally gone from their moment.

After using that energy Alastor slumped against Val with a sob, and Val whispered sweetness into his ear as he fucked him hard and fast, drawing him through his orgasm and making Alastor scream and cry into his coat, dirtying their chests.

Valentino shuddered and thrust into Al a few more times before finishing inside him, holding him tightly and kissing his neck and cheeks. “Oh baby,” he whispered. “Alastor, sweetheart I-“

“Don’t,” Alastor whispered, voice sore from crying. He looked up at the pimp with tired eyes and a weak smile. “It’s ok, h-he was going to find out eventually.” He muttered.  
Valentino sighed, continuing to pepper kisses along his face. “I’m sorry. I love you, I’m sorry baby. Let me take care of you.”

Outside, Vox angrily stood on the side of the studio, jerking into his hand as his screen flickered in anger. Stupid fucking Valentino, stupid fucking Alastor, fuck them both. He hated how Valentino looked at Alastor, it was too warm. It was too kind. He shouldn’t look at him like that.  
But he did.

Vox finished with a muffled groan and slid down the wall with a sigh. He was so screwed up. Valentino used to look at him like that. But now he looked at Alastor, and him, and kissed him, and loved him.

He turned his screen off and tried to ignore the burning pain that thought brought him.


End file.
